Accidentally Married
by littledufffan
Summary: One night Harry and Hermione decided to tell eachother how much they loved eachother and something odd happened. Now they are married and Ginny has gone balistic. Was it a good or bad thing?


Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter do you think it would've ended liek it did? thought so. On with the story. And thanks to LJ for the beta-ing!

* * *

She walked hand in hand with her boyfriend. He looked at her and she looked at him. Her brown curles wern't wild anymore. Her chocolate brown eyes matched the color of her hair. His eyes were of his mother. Emerald green eyes. His hair was so unruly and jet black. It made her love him even more. Her name? Hermione Jane Granger. Her long and warm coat kept out the winter chill. She grasped his hand in hers as she continued walking with him.

The snow cruched under their weight. She leaned her head on his arm lightly as they walked around the lake. seventh year was almost half over. She looked up at him. He was atleast a foot taller than her. he woe only some sweat pants and a sweat shirt plus a jacket. When she insisted on a heaveyer jacket he had said we would be fine. She had had her doubts but they were starting to lessen.

He stopped abruptly looking down at her. Hermione looked up at him lifting her head. He grabbed her other hand and said quietly "You are the love of my life 'Mione. I don't know how I would live without you." Hermione looked at him and repeated what he said but changed mione to Harry.

A blinding white light engulfed their hands as they kissed. harry pulled away just as the light vnished. "would you like to go to bed?" he asked softly. Hermione nodded as they held hands on their way back to the castle.

-the next morning-

Hermione groaned slightly as she got out of her bed. a small twang was in her abdomen. She didn't care. All she cared about was gettign a shower and going to breakfast. She also wanted to find out wat that white light meant.

Once hermione was dressed she moved quietly out of the girls dorm and down to breakfast. Ron was over talking to Luna. Hary waved her over. She was glad it was chrismas break. She sat down next to Harry and smiled "morning love." she said taking a pice of toast and buttering it.

"Morning 'Mione." he replied shoving the rest of his bacon in his mouth.

"how are you?" she asked taking a bite of her toast.

"good but I feel sort of strange." he replied finishing his eggs.

"how so?" she said looking at him after finishing her toast.

"I feel more bonded to you than ever." he said looking at her

"come on." she said getting up

"where are we going?" he said following her out of the great hall.

'Library." she said quickening her pace towards the library.

two hours later

"Found it!" hermione cried in the empty dormitory. Harry was half asleep from the bok he was reading.

"good. what is it?" he asked shutting his book with a loud thunk and getting up.

"It says 'a wizarding marraige is done by holding boh hands and saying something that is repeated by the other. Followed by a blinding light and a kiss.'" Hermione said shakily as she continued to read "And if consumated the air is legally married but if left unconsumated for twenty four hours then the marraige is null or void."

harry looekd down at hermione with a small grin. "think of the things we can do nw Hermione." he said sitting next to her.

Hermione looked at him nodding "but how do we tell our parents,friends, and more inportantly our teachers? I can't just change my last name to Potter without somebody suspecting it."

"Never thought about that." Harry muttered kissing the top of her head.

Hermione leaned into him as he wraped an arm ad\rund her. "We will get through this." e wispered as she sighed looking up at him.

"Whats going on?" Ginny asked as she walked through the portrait hole. She swept her hair back and looked at the two of them. she was jealous of hermione and had been for quiet some time.

"well, Hermione and I accidentally got married." HArry replied. That was the wrong thing to say to Ginny. Those seven words had just uined her /vey/ good mood.

"WHAT! how could you 'accidentally' get _married!?!?_"She yelled making hermione glare at her.

"we didn't know we were doing that okay Ginny."Hermione growled at her /former/ best friend.

"Whatever. Never talk to me again Hermione." Ginny said storming off as hermione pulled out her wand and changed ginnys hair color to a rainbow color.

Hermione heard Ginny scream. Ginny looked at herself in the mirror near the enterance and screamed another high pitch screech as she started in on hermione again. "How could you do this to me?!" she exlaimed with a huff.

"With a spell and a wand." Hermione replied and started again with a sarcastic note in her voice "Now, if you don't mind, I am going to go talk to dumboldore about te accidential marraige and see what he can do about this since the princess of all players doesn't like it."

harry luaghed as ginny tried to cover her hair and take the hex off which was pretty pointless because it ould only be washed out with a special potion or it would stay until the hex-er decided to take it off.

"Excuse me?" Ginny said going right up to Hermione "I hope you didn't say that because you better watch your back miss perfet or something might happen that you don't want to slip."

Hermione watched as ginny stormed off up to the girls dormitorys and sighed, flopping down onto the couch. It was stressful being married, or atleast, accidentally married.

Harry, who had stayed out of the fight, came and drapped an arm over her shoulders "Don't worry about her, if she comes anywhere near me, I will hex her into oblivion." he wispered into her ear cuasing Hermione to grin and snuggle into his chest and fall asleep.


End file.
